Various processes have been developed to remove impurities from used oil. These processes include mixing the oil with a variety of different materials to remove impurities. The processes also include a variety of different structures that introduce the materials, mixing the oil and materials, heating and/or cooling the oil and materials, and other steps that ultimately result in a higher grade oil at the end of the processes.
These processes are often quite expensive and add a large cost to the improved oil. The high costs may be attributed to the type and amount of materials that are added to the oil. Additional costs may be caused by the amount of heating and cooling of the oil and materials required during the process. Further, the costs may also result from the amount and/or type of equipment needed to perform the various steps of the processes.
Another drawback to previous processes is the excessive amount of time necessary for completion. One or more of the various steps result in an excessive amount of time necessary between the initial introduction of the used oil in the process until the output of the end product. The processes are further developed in a manner that makes it difficult to shorten the necessary time.